Obvio
by Luka-sama
Summary: Se conocían desde niños y el destino se encargaba de ponerlos en el mismo camino constantemente. Para todos ellos solo eran buenos amigos, muchas aventuras los habían terminado uniendo en aquella amistad que dura toda la vida...pero su relación era diferente. Ellos realmente no tenían nada formal. Pero ambos pensaban que era demasiado obvio que había algo como para decirlo.


Pues realmente quería escribir una historia de Tai y un personaje inventado que hice en mi mente, pero primero ocupaba escribir algo sobre Takeru y Hikari que son una de mis OTP de infancia XD

Digimon no me pertenece, pero al menos sacaron las ovas para volver a ser niño

 **Obvio**

A veces se preguntaba cómo fue que inicio todo esto, puede que incluso fuera cuando era un niño pequeño cuya única misión era protegerla. Realmente de niños se había alegrado montones cuando Hikari se mostró como la octava niña elegida, por fin alguien de su edad que le entendería y alguien con quien se sentía responsable, ahora él era el mayor (no en edad, más bien en experiencia) por lo cual ya no era el que deberían proteger. Aunque su hermano parecía valerle eso y siempre se preocupaba por él.

Hikari era una niña muy dulce y con un gran espíritu, era especial, no ocupaba verla brillar entre las sombras para saberlo.

El corazón de esa niña era de los más puros que había visto.

Tantas aventuras unen a las personas, los ocho niños elegidos originales siempre serian amigos, haber superado a la muerte en varias ocasiones era suficiente como para que se unieran como camaradas.

Pero entre Hikari y él era algo diferente.

Puede que al no tener otros niños de edades similares a ellos, que fueran más unidos y con un gran lazo sea inevitable. Tal vez el destino estuvo de acuerdo en que ellos tuvieran esa relación cercana.

Aun recordaba cuando volvieron al digimundo, generalmente ellos dos terminaban caminando juntos y hablando sobre cualquier tema, todo para que ella no sintiera miedo.

Takeru era así, alguien que protege a sus amigos.

Sus aventuras siguieron, algunas más tristes que otras. Pero al final tuvieron que separarse un tiempo.

Cuando Takeru era mayor e ingreso a la escuela de Hikari, sonrió divertido el primer día al verla, la chica parecía sorprendida. No fue difícil sorprenderla, tampoco que su vieja amistad siguiera casi intacta (a pesar de haberla mantenido a base de esporádicos correos electrónicos), mucho menos le extraño el haberse vuelto en una nueva aventura a solo un día de encontrarse con Hikari y volver a ser los nuevos niños elegidos.

Era feliz.

Feliz de volver aquel mágico mundo, de volver a ver a patamon, de nuevas aventuras. Claro que no todas las aventuras fueron risas y diversión, muchas fueron desesperantes y llenas de malos recuerdos.

Porque había algo dentro de él, de Takeru, algo que no soportaba la oscuridad. Puede que casi haber perdido a patamon por ella, haber visto a muchos amigos morir, ver como su hermano y sus amigos estuvieron al borde de la muerte, como tantos digimon sufrían.

No la soportaba.

Por eso muchas veces se ocultaba tras esa sonrisa de amabilidad que ocultaba sus mayores temores, también por que le gustaba estar tanto al lado de Hikari la portadora de la Luz. Se sentía a salvo al laso de la chica.

La amistad de ambos siguió creciendo.

Al punto que era normal verlos siempre juntos y haciendo actividades ellos dos.

Él se reía al ver lo obvio que eran.

…

-Takeru en que estás pensando-dijo Hikari viéndolo confundida.

Él chico se había quedado varios minutos pensativo en una banca, estaban esperando a que llegaran los chicos para ir al digimundo, pero ellos tenían actividades en sus respectivos clubes.

Takeru pareció despertar.

Patamon y Gatomon estaban aprovechando para dormir un poco antes de una nueva aventura.

-Solo recordaba viejos tiempos-dijo con sinceridad.

La chica lo vio varios minutos antes de suspirar, a veces parecía resignada a comprender su mente. Pero ante la sorpresa del chico, ella tomo asiento a su lado y le mostro un pequeño paquete forrado con un color rosa y un lazo.

Alzo una ceja y la vio confundido.

-Hoy es San Valentín-dijo la chica con un sutil sonrojo.

Sonrió al recordar que no era esa fecha, no podía estar tan mal como para no acordarse de que día era hoy. La miro con diversión y noto la misma sonrisa en la chica.

-Tal vez mañana sea el día blanco-añadió a la conversación mientras probaba un poco de los chocolates caseros.

Los dos sonrieron.

Minutos después llegaron los demás y comenzaron hablar animadamente, por suerte no notaron el paquete en la bolsa del pantalón de Takeru, tampoco como ese día conversaba un poco más con Hikari.

Ellos realmente no tenían nada formal.

Pero ambos pensaban que era demasiado obvio que había algo como para decirlo.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
